staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
04 Października 2007
TVP 1 05:15 Notacje - Stanisław Srokowski; cykl dokumentalny 05:25 Obywatele mają głos - Łańcuchy przyrody (Grassroots); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Finlandia (2006) 05:55 Był taki dzień - 4 października; felieton 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Pan Fasola - "Urodziny misia", "Krecik" 6 (Mr Bean the Animated Series ("Birthday Bear", "The Mole")); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 09:00 Jak powstawał film "Rogate ranczo" (Home on the Range, making of); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2004) 09:20 Tom - Tom w Amsterdamie odc. 4 (Tom - Tom in Amsterdam); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2005) 09:50 Budzik - Skarby świata 10:20 Nastoletni geniusze - odc. 5 (Wicked Science); serial kraj prod.Australia (2003) 10:50 Moja farma - Diana w Rumunii (My Life on the Farm.Diana in Romania); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005) 11:05 Przyjaciele; talk-show 11:20 Laboratorium XXI wieku - Nauka dla innowacji; magazyn 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Europa bez miedzy 12:40 Plebania - odc. 922; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1311; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1491; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 Obywatele mają głos - Nie dla energii nuklearnej (Grassroots); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2006) 14:30 My Wy Oni; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Szczęśliwa karta - odc. 18 (Wild Card ep. 18, Queen Bea); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2003) 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3533 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3748); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3534 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3749); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1316 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1492; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 927; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Przyjaciele z podwórka - Tajna misja, odc. 5 (Backyardigans // Secret mission, ep. 5); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 MŚ w rajdach terenowych - Rajd Faraonów; felieton 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Pogoda dla kierowców 20:20 Zagubieni III - odc. 9 (Lost III, ep. 9, Starnger in a Strange Land) - txt str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 21:15 Zagubieni III - odc. 10 (Lost III, ep. 10, Tricia Tanaka Is Dead); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 22:05 Sprawa dla reportera - txt str.777 22:40 Na własne oczy - Józek i jego dzieci; film dokumentalny 23:10 Milioner; film obyczajowy 00:50 Teleexpress nocą 01:05 Wypędzeni 1939; reportaż 01:35 Był taki dzień - 4 października; felieton 01:38 Notacje - Rudolf Tauer; cykl dokumentalny 01:50 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:35 Statek miłości - odc. 97/249 (The Love Boat Seria 4 odcinek 13 (86) Isaac?s Secret, Seal of Approval, The Curse of the Dumbrowskis); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1980) 06:25 Statek miłości - odc. 98/249 (The Love Boat Seria 4 odcinek 14 (84) From Here to Maternity, Jealousy, The Trigamist); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1980) 07:15 TELEZAKUPY 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Przygody Goździka Ogrodnika - odc 11/52 Rezerwat przyrody (Gordon The Garden Gnome ep. Into The Wild); serial animowany kraj prod.Australia, Wielka Brytania (2005) 07:50 Dwójka Dzieciom - Przygody Goździka Ogrodnika - odc 12/52 Dzień sianokosów (Gordon The Garden Gnome ep. Into The Wild); serial animowany kraj prod.Australia, Wielka Brytania (2005) 08:10 M jak miłość - odcinek 24 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie 09:25 Pogoda 09:55 Panorama 10:25 Pogoda 10:55 Panorama 11:00 Lokatorzy - odc. 184 (214) Człowiek honoru; serial komediowy TVP 11:30 Dr Quinn - seria III, odc. 3 (Dr Quinn, Medicine Woman s. III) kraj prod.USA (1994) 12:25 Trzy Szalone Zera - odc. 11 - Ola w niebezpieczeństwie (.); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1999) 12:55 Światło Chrystusa; reportaż 13:25 Co ci dolega? - Mały człowiek - Chodzenie 1 (The baby human. To walk); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 14:20 Duże dzieci - (75); talk-show 15:10 Rycerze i rabusie - odc. 6/7 - Skarb Mohilanki; serial TVP 16:05 "M jak Miłość" kontra "Barwy Szczęścia" 16:35 Gliniarz i prokurator - s. 5, odc. 12/20 (96) Wiatr w oczy, część 2 (Jake and the Fatman, s.5, ep.(9114 Stormy Weather II)); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1991) 17:30 Oto jest pytanie - odc. 45; teleturniej 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Pogoda 19:00 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 5/LV - txt str.777; teleturniej 19:35 Kulisy - Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie 19:50 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie - już w piątek 20:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 2 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 3; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:50 Od miłości do szczęścia - odc. 2; felieton 20:55 Puchar UEFA - Crvena Zvezda - Groclin(studio) 21:00 Puchar UEFA - Crvena Zvezda - Groclin(mecz) 21:50 Panorama 21.30/w przerwie/ 23:05 Dr House - odc. 5/22 (House, M. D. ep.?Damned If You Do?? Eps. #E5505); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2004) 23:55 Pitbull - odc. 2 - txt str. 777; serial policyjny TVP 00:45 Ulice Kultury - (39); magazyn 01:05 Czy świat oszalał? - Kraj pod czerwoną gwiazdą (Under the red Star) kraj prod.Niemcy (2005) 02:00 Biuro kryminalne - odc. 15; serial TVP 02:45 Noc Zagadek - Teleturniej Interaktywny 03:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Regionalna 06:00 Kurier; STEREO 06:09 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:13 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 06:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 06:17 Pogoda; STEREO 06:19 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 06:23 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:27 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 06:30 Kurier; STEREO 06:39 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:43 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 06:45 Kurier flesz; STEREO 06:47 Pogoda; STEREO 06:49 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 06:53 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:57 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 07:00 Kurier; STEREO 07:09 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:13 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 07:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 07:17 Pogoda; STEREO 07:19 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 07:23 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:27 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:39 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:02 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:19 Pogoda; STEREO 08:22 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:26 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:39 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Kurier; STEREO 09:08 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 09:17 Pogoda; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:23 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:54 Pogoda; STEREO 09:57 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:01 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:05 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:08 Pogoda; STEREO 10:11 Kurier Gość; STEREO 10:24 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:51 Pogoda; STEREO 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Kurier Biznes; STEREO 11:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:52 Pogoda; STEREO 11:55 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 11:59 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:07 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO 12:26 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:53 Pogoda; STEREO 12:55 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:59 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:05 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO 13:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:52 Pogoda; STEREO 13:56 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:59 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:06 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO 14:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:52 Pogoda; STEREO 14:55 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:06 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO 15:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:57 Pogoda; STEREO 16:00 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:05 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:13 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:57 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:43 Pogoda; STEREO 20:50 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Kurier Biznes; STEREO 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:40 Pogoda; STEREO 22:43 Patrol 3; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Kurier; STEREO 23:57 Pogoda; STEREO 00:02 Zabójstwa polityczne - Pim Fortuyn - Trybun populista (Political Assassinations); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:54 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:28 Kurier; STEREO 01:53 Pogoda; STEREO 01:56 Kurier Biznes; STEREO 02:09 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 04.45 Music Spot 05.45 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.30 Sekret Laury (169) - telenowela 07.30 TV Market - magazyn reldamowy 07.45 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 08.40 Graczykowie (84) - serial komediowy 09.15 Strażnik Teksasu (154)- serial sensacyjny 10.10 13 posterunek (23) - serial komediowy 10.40 Miodowe lata (95) - serial komediowy 11.35 Samo życie (950) - serial obyczajowy 12.05 Pensjonat Pod Różą (73): Przebaczenie (2) - serial obyczajowy 13.00 Jesteś moim życiem (192) - telenowela 13.55 Pierwsza miłość (559) - serial obyczajowy 14.40 Świat według Bundych (104) - serial komediowy 15.10 Benny Hill- pr. rozrywkowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn 16.35 13 posterunek (24) - serial komediowy 17.10 Miodowe lata (96) - serial komediowy 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (560) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (951) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Tylko miłość (4) - serial obyczajowy 21.00 Ekipa (5) - serial sensacyjny 21.55 Studio Lotto 22.20 Co z tą Polską? - program Tomasza Lisa 23.20 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku (26) - serial sensacyjny 00.20 Dziewczyny w bikini 01.20 Nocne randki TVN 05.10 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.30 Telesklep 06.25 Wykręć numer- teleturniej 07.25 Fabryka gry 08.00 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10.00 Nigella gryzie - magazyn 10.30 Wielkie porządki - program rozrywkowy 11.05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 12.05 Siłacze - pr. rozrywkowy 13.05 W-11-wydział śledczy- serial fabularno-dokumentalny 13.45 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14.15 Bez śladu (13) - serial kryminalny 15.15 Marina (22) - telenowela 16.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Pogoda 19.40 Sport 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 W-11 - wydział śledczy-; serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.55 Na Wspólnej (853) - serial obyczajowy 21.30 Strach w ciemnościach- thriller, USA 2001, reż. James Keach, wyk. Jane Seymour, Alexandra Picatto 23.30 Agend NCIS (4) - serial kryminalny 00.30 Twarzą w twarz (5) - serial sensacyjny 01.30 Multikino - magazyn 01.55 Na Wspólnej (853) - serial obyczajowy 02.25 Nocne igraszki - program rozrywkowy 03.25 Telesklep 03.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 04.05 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 04.55 Bez montażu 05.55 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05:45 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 06:30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07:35 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08:05 Rajdowe Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Polski - Rajd Warszawski 08:35 Pogromcy hitów - program rozrywkowy 09:05 Saint-Tropez (53) - serial obyczajowy 10:10 Big Brother 4:1 - prosto z domu - reality show 10:40 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 11:40 Big Brother 4:1 - nominacje - reality show 12:40 Mała czarna - talk-show 13:40 Skrzydła - serial komediowy 14:15 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 15:15 Piotruś Pan i piraci - serial obyczajowy 16:55 Skrzydła - serial komediowy 17:30 Mała czarna - talk-show 18:30 Big Brother 4:1 - prosto z domu - reality show 19:00 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 20:00 Big Brother 4:1 - reality show 21:00 Informator - dramat obyczajowy 00:15 Big Brother 4:1 - extra - reality show 00:45 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 01:50 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 02:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 03:15 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05:35 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 06:05 Telesklep 07:05 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 07:35 Nie ma sprawy - serial komediowy 08:35 Gorzka zemsta - telenowela 09:30 Kryminalni: Tajemnica Julii Małeckiej - serial kryminalny 10:35 Kobra - oddział specjalny - serial sensacyjny 11:40 Wyścig po kasę - teleturniej interaktywny 12:35 Telesklep 13:55 Gorzka zemsta - telenowela 14:55 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 15:25 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 15:55 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy 16:25 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy 17:00 Kryminalni: Egzekucja - serial kryminalny 18:05 Kobra - oddział specjalny - serial sensacyjny 19:05 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy 19:35 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy 20:10 Turbulencja - dramat sensacyjny 22:15 Nie z tego świata - serial science fiction 23:15 Trujący bluszcz 3 - thiller 01:10 Wyścig po kasę - teleturniej interaktywny Tele 5 05:50 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 06:20 Zbuntowana - telenowela 07:05 Pogoda 07:15 Mroczny rycerz - serial przygodowy 08:20 Andromeda - serial science fiction 09:15 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki - program sportowy 09:40 Telegotówka - program interaktywny 10:40 Telezakupy 12:55 Zbuntowana - telenowela 13:35 Ty albo nikt - telenowela 14:05 Werdykt - program publicystyczny 15:05 Brygada Acapulco - serial obyczajowy 16:05 Mroczny rycerz - serial przygodowy 17:05 Ty albo nikt - telenowela 17:30 Lub czasopisma - program rozrywkowy 17:45 Pogoda 17:55 Andromeda - serial science fiction 18:50 Brygada Acapulco - serial obyczajowy 19:55 Pogoda 20:00 Policjanci z Hamelin - dramat sensacyjny 21:55 Pogoda 22:00 Finanse Niuanse - magazyn 22:30 Australijski patrol - serial dokumentalny 22:55 Lub czasopisma - program rozrywkowy 23:15 Gorączka w mieście - serial kryminalny 00:15 Centrum miłości - film erotyczny 02:50 Rybia nocka TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Budzik - Co to są podatki?; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Zbrodnia bez kary. Pamięć Katynia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Afisz - Kamienie w kieszeniach; magazyn kulturalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (4); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Wyjeżdżam - zostaję? - odc. 16; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Nasze domy - odc.4/12; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Zaproszenie - Góra dziwnych zdarzeń Ślęża; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 923; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1305; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Wieści Polonijne; STEREO 13:15 Egzamin z życia - odc. 86; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Errata do biografii - Andrzej Szczypiorski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Cień Judasza; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Misja specjalna; magazyn śledczy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Olimpijczycy 2008 - odc. 2; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Na misyjnym szlaku - Dolanji czyli polskie serce w Tybecie; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Muzeum Ikon; reportaż; STEREO 16:30 Zbrodnia bez kary. Pamięć Katynia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Budzik - Co to są podatki?; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Wyjeżdżam - zostaję? - odc. 16; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 923; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Kasztaniaki - Burza; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1305; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:15 Oparte na faktach - Podróż do Moskwy; spektakl teatralny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Tren na śmierć cenzora* - część 1; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Panorama; STEREO 23:40 Polska z bocznej drogi - Wizyty Pamięci; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:57 Zbrodnia bez kary. Pamięć Katynia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 Wyjeżdżam - zostaję? - odc. 16; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 923; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kasztaniaki - Burza; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1305; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Oparte na faktach - Podróż do Moskwy; spektakl teatralny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Tren na śmierć cenzora* - część 1; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Canal + Sport 7:00 Premiership Magazyn piłkarski 7:30 Serie A Magazyn piłkarski 8:00 Jagiellonia Białystok - Widzew Łódź Gry zespołowe 10:30 Liga+ Magazyn piłkarski 12:00 Everton Liverpool - FC Middlesbrough Gry zespołowe 14:00 Premiership Magazyn piłkarski 14:30 Serie A Magazyn piłkarski 15:00 1 na 1 Magazyn sportowy 15:30 Remes Cup 2007 Sport 15:30 Ruch Chorzów - Wisła Kraków Gry zespołowe 18:00 Primera División Magazyn piłkarski 18:30 Liga+ extra Magazyn piłkarski 20:15 Wierny ogrodnik Thriller 22:30 Primera División Magazyn piłkarski 23:00 Jagiellonia Białystok - Widzew Łódź Gry zespołowe 1:30 Liga+ Magazyn piłkarski 3:00 Łapu capu extra Rozrywka 3:35 Prognoza na życie Komedia Canal + Sport 2 6:00 Weekendowy serwis sportowy Inne 12:00 Weekendowy serwis sportowy Inne 18:00 Weekendowy serwis sportowy Inne 0:00 Weekendowy serwis sportowy Inne Eurosport 8:30 FIA WTCC Inne 9:00 Mistrzostwa Świata w Sankt Petersburgu Szermierka 10:15 1. FC Nürnberg - Rapid Bukareszt Gry zespołowe 11:00 Bayer Leverkusen - Uniao Leiria Gry zespołowe 12:00 Grand Prix Słowenii w Krsku Sporty motorowe 13:00 Puchar UEFA Gry zespołowe 14:00 Turniej WTA w Stuttgarcie Tenis 18:00 Eurogole Flash Gry zespołowe 18:15 Turniej WTA w Stuttgarcie Tenis 19:15 Mistrzostwa Świata w Salou Inne 19:45 Eurogole Flash Gry zespołowe 20:00 Puchar UEFA Gry zespołowe 21:00 David Tua - Saul Montana Sporty walki 23:00 Puchar UEFA Gry zespołowe 0:00 Liga Mistrzów Gry zespołowe Eurosport 2 7:30 Wiadomości poranne Wiadomości 10:00 Australian Football League Futbol australijski 11:00 Wyścig w Bolonii Inne 12:00 Wiadomości Wiadomości 14:15 Bayer Leverkusen - Uniao Leiria Gry zespołowe 15:00 1. FC Nürnberg - Rapid Bukareszt Gry zespołowe 15:45 Anderlecht Bruksela - Rapid Wiedeń Gry zespołowe 16:30 International Rally Challenge w San Remo Inne 17:00 Wyścig w Bolonii Inne 18:00 Wiadomości Wiadomości 18:30 International Rally Challenge w San Remo Inne 19:00 Mistrzostwa Świata w Andorra La Vella Inne 20:00 Turniej WTA w Stuttgarcie Tenis 21:15 Interferie Zagłębie Lubin - Drammen HK Gry zespołowe 22:00 Valur Rejkiawik - VfL Gummersbach Gry zespołowe 23:00 Wiadomości wieczorne Wiadomości 23:15 Australian Football League Futbol australijski 0:15 Wiadomości Wiadomości 1:00 Wiadomości Wiadomości Polsat Sport 7:00 Futbol Mundial - Magazyn piłkarski 7:30 Total Rugby - Magazyn sportowy 8:00 Spartak Moskwa - FK Chimki - Liga rosyjska 10:10 Sporting Lizbona - Benfica Lizbona - Liga portugalska 12:20 Gillette World Sport - Inne 13:10 Kulisy F1 - Grand Prix Japonii - Sporty motorowe 13:50 KGHM Zagłębie Lubin - Lech Poznań - Puchar Ekstraklasy 16:00 GKS Bełchatów - Wisła Kraków - Puchar Ekstraklasy 18:10 HSV Hamburg - Liteks Łowecz - Puchar UEFA - rewanż 1. rundy 20:15 Clip - Magazyn sportowy 20:25 Rapid Wiedeń - Anderlecht Bruksela - Puchar UEFA - rewanż 1. rundy 20:25 Ajax Amsterdam - Dinamo Zagrzeb - Puchar UEFA - rewanż 1. rundy 0:40 Futbol Mundial - Magazyn piłkarski Ale kino! 8:00 Daisy Miller Film obyczajowy 9:40 Konkurs piękności Film krótkometrażowy 10:05 Gusta i guściki Komedia 12:05 Mały Liam Dramat 13:45 Kierunek Berlin Film wojenny 15:15 Magiczne cięcie montażysty Film dokumentalny 16:20 Star Trek: Nemezis Film SF 18:25 Zagraj to jeszcze raz, Sam Komedia 20:00 Festiwale!: Bracia Dramat 22:05 Palmetto Film sensacyjny 0:05 W imię zasad Film SF 1:50 W starym dworku, czyli niepodległość trójkątów Film psychologiczny 3:30 Czerwony manicure Film krótkometrażowy AXN Crime 12:00 Babski oddział Serial kryminalny 13:00 Tropem zbrodni Serial kryminalny 14:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore Serial kryminalny 15:00 Tajne akcje CIA Serial sensacyjny 16:00 Tropem zbrodni Serial kryminalny 17:00 Babski oddział Serial kryminalny 18:00 Złodziejska liga Serial kryminalny 19:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore Serial kryminalny 20:00 Tajne akcje CIA Serial sensacyjny 21:00 Tropem zbrodni Serial kryminalny 22:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych Serial sensacyjny 23:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas Serial sensacyjny 0:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore Serial kryminalny 1:00 Tajne akcje CIA Serial sensacyjny 2:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas Serial sensacyjny AXN Sci Fi 10:00 Herkules Serial przygodowy 11:00 Andromeda Serial fantastyczny 12:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar Serial fantastyczny 13:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie Serial fantastyczny 14:00 Lexx Serial fantastyczny 15:00 Pokolenie mutantów Serial fantastyczny 16:00 Herkules Serial przygodowy 17:00 Andromeda Serial fantastyczny 18:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar Serial fantastyczny 19:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie Serial fantastyczny 20:00 Lexx Serial fantastyczny 21:00 Pokolenie mutantów Serial fantastyczny 22:00 Czynnik PSI Serial fantastyczny 23:05 Andromeda Serial fantastyczny 0:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar Serial fantastyczny 1:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie Serial fantastyczny 2:00 Lexx Serial fantastyczny 3:00 Pokolenie mutantów Serial fantastyczny AXN 6:00 4400 7:00 Szczury wodne 8:00 Tropem zbrodni 9:00 V.I.P. 10:00 4400 11:00 Babski oddział 12:00 Szczury wodne 13:00 Tropem zbrodni 14:00 V.I.P. 15:00 4400 16:00 Szczury wodne 17:00 Babski oddział 18:00 Tropem zbrodni 19:00 V.I.P. 20:05 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 23:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 23:55 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 0:55 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 1:50 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 2:40 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami HBO 06.00 Elvis 07.40 Prosto z zoo do Indii 09.15 Kalamazoo? 11.00 Poddaj się, Dorotko 12.25 Czekając na cud 14.00 Faszerowana papryka i rybą w twarz 15.40 Studio filmowe Formosa 17.10 Odkrycie profesora Krippendorfa 18.40 Miesiąc miodowy z mamusią 20.10 Premiera. Facet z ogłoszenia 21.45 Enduro bojz 23.15 Pięć palców 00.40 Randka na przerwie 02.15 Enduro bojz 03.45 Pięć palców 05.10 Wyrwać się z Bountiful HBO 2 06.00 Złodzieje z klasą 07.30 Przygoda na Antarktydzie 09.30 Na planie 10.00 Prawda i inne kłamstwa 11.30 Czarownica 13.10 Dowód 14.50 Cinema, cinema 15.15 Przysięga 16.55 Opowieści z Narnii. Lew, czarownica i stara szafa 19.10 Miss Agent 21.00 Miss Agent II. Uzbrojona i urocza 22.55 Anonimowi krwiopijcy 00.25 Nowojorskie opowieści 02.25 Miss Agent II. Uzbrojona i urocza 04.20 Anonimowi krwiopijcy Cartoon Network 6:00 Atomówki 6:35 Laboratorium Dextera 7:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 7:25 Ben 10 7:50 Robotboy 8:15 Ed, Edd i Eddy 8:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 9:05 Bliźniaki Cramp 9:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 10:00 Tom i Jerry 10:30 Zwariowane melodie 10:55 Flintstonowie 11:20 Scooby Doo 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 12:10 Atomówki 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera 13:00 Harcerz Lazlo 13:25 Johnny Bravo 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp 14:40 Atomówki 15:05 Laboratorium Dextera 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 16:00 Fantastyczna czwórka 16:25 Johnny Test 16:50 Wiewiórek 17:15 Klasa 3000 17:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą 18:00 Ben 10 18:30 Xiaolin: pojedynek mistrzów 19:00 Młodzi tytani 19:30 Duel Masters 20:00 Samuraj Jack 20:40 Scooby Doo 21:05 Scooby Doo 21:30 Flintstonowie 21:55 Flintstonowie 22:20 Tom i Jerry 23:10 Zwariowane melodie 0:00 Johnny Bravo 0:50 Krowa i kurczak 1:40 Laboratorium Dextera 2:30 Jam łasica 3:00 Krowa i kurczak 3:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 3:50 Zło w potrawce 4:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:20 Johnny Bravo 4:45 Atomówki 5:10 Laboratorium Dextera 5:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy Jetix 6:00 Odlotowe agentki 6:20 Odlotowe agentki 6:45 The Far Out Adventures of Team Galaxy 7:05 Iggy Arbuckle 7:30 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 7:50 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 8:15 MegaMan NT Warrior 8:35 MegaMan NT Warrior 9:00 Pucca 9:25 Yin Yang Yo 9:50 Yin Yang Yo 10:15 W.I.T.C.H. 10:40 W.I.T.C.H. 11:05 Świat według Ludwiczka 11:30 Ach, ten Andy! 11:55 Ach, ten Andy! 12:20 Odlotowe agentki 12:45 Odlotowe agentki 13:10 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 13:35 Shuriken School 14:00 Jerry i paczka 14:20 Iggy Arbuckle 14:45 Yin Yang Yo 15:05 Yin Yang Yo 15:30 Spiderman 15:55 Galactik Football 16:20 Iggy Arbuckle 16:45 W.I.T.C.H. 17:10 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 17:35 Odlotowe agentki 18:00 Odlotowe agentki 18:25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:50 Planet Sketch 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Naruto 19:50 Naruto 20:15 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 20:40 Eerie Indiana: Następny wymiar 21:05 Eerie Indiana: Następny wymiar 21:30 Spiderman 21:55 Spiderman 22:20 Sonic X 22:45 Naruto 23:10 Naruto 23:35 Naruto Hyper 21:00 Bleach (23) 21:30 Replay 21:45 Game Factory 22:00 Hyper Express 22:15 Making of: "Wojownicze żółwie ninja" 22:30 Fresh Air 23:00 Java Games 23:15 Bleach (22) 23:45 Game Play 0:00 Games Convention 0:30 Hyper Classic Discovery Channel 6:00 Przeprowadzki gigantów 7:00 Wojny na złomowisku 8:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy 8:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy 9:00 Amerykański hot-rod 10:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów 11:00 Auto dla każdego 12:00 Przeprowadzki gigantów 13:00 Wojny na złomowisku 14:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy 14:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? 16:00 Superjazda 17:00 Megamotory 18:00 Amerykański chopper 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? 21:00 Strefa śmierci 22:00 Broń przyszłości 23:00 Rajdowe mistrzostwa świata 0:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy 0:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy 1:00 Wielkie projekty - genialni konstruktorzy 2:00 Superjazda 3:00 Amerykański hot-rod 4:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów 5:00 Auto dla każdego Discovery Civilisation 6:00 Pod oblężeniem 7:00 Statek niewolników 8:00 Tajemnice CIA 9:00 Tajemnice mumii z Alaski 9:55 Niewyjaśnione historie 10:50 Tajemnice CIA 11:45 Pod oblężeniem 12:40 Statek niewolników 13:35 Wielkie bitwy 14:05 Tajemnice CIA 15:00 Tajemnice mumii z Alaski 16:00 Niewyjaśnione historie 17:00 Tajemnice CIA 18:00 Pod oblężeniem 19:00 Statek niewolników 20:00 Tajemnice CIA 21:00 Tajemnice mumii z Alaski 22:00 Niewyjaśnione historie 23:00 Tajemnice CIA 0:00 Pod oblężeniem 1:00 Statek niewolników 2:00 Tajemnice CIA 3:00 Tajemnice mumii z Alaski 3:55 Niewyjaśnione historie 4:45 Tajemnice CIA 5:35 Wielkie bitwy Discovery Science 6:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość 6:50 Jak to jest zrobione? 7:15 Jak to jest zrobione? 7:40 Kuchenna chemia 8:10 Słoneczne imperium 9:00 Niebezpieczne misje 10:00 95 światów 11:00 Magazyn Discover 12:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość 13:00 Jak to jest zrobione? 13:30 Jak to jest zrobione? 14:00 Słoneczne imperium 15:00 Niebezpieczne misje 16:00 95 światów 17:00 Magazyn Discover 18:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość 19:00 Jak to jest zrobione? 19:30 Jak to jest zrobione? 20:00 Nowe Roswell 21:00 Nawiedzone domy Ameryki 22:00 Prawdziwy świat Harry'ego Pottera 23:00 Magazyn Discover 0:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość 0:50 Jak to jest zrobione? 1:15 Jak to jest zrobione? 1:40 Kuchenna chemia 2:10 Nowe Roswell 3:00 Nawiedzone domy Ameryki 3:50 Prawdziwy świat Harry'ego Pottera 4:40 Kuchenna chemia 5:10 Magazyn Discover Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 święto smakoszy - Droga 66 6:25 Człowiek za burtą 6:50 Podróże na chybił trafił 7:15 świat Boba 7:40 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista 8:05 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta 9:00 Wielkie projekty 9:55 Wielka wyprawa - Hiszpania 10:20 Na szlaku 11:15 Przygody w dżungli 11:45 Święto smakoszy - Droga 66 12:10 Człowiek za burtą 12:40 Podróże na chybił trafił 13:05 Świat Boba 13:35 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista 14:05 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta 15:00 Wielkie projekty 15:55 Wielka wyprawa - Hiszpania 16:20 Na szlaku 17:15 Przygody w dżungli 17:45 Święto smakoszy - Droga 66 18:10 Człowiek za burtą 18:40 Podróże na chybił trafił 19:05 Świat Boba 19:35 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista 20:05 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta 21:00 Wielkie projekty 21:55 Niecodzienne rarytasy 22:45 Przygoda z golfem 23:10 Przygoda z golfem 23:35 Wielka wyprawa - Hiszpania 0:00 Zagubiony w lesie 0:30 Podróże na chybił trafił 1:00 Świat Boba 1:30 Kiedy Cię nie było... 2:30 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista 3:00 Przygoda z golfem 3:30 Przygoda z golfem 4:00 Wielka wyprawa - Hiszpania 4:30 Na szlaku 5:00 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista 5:30 Przygody w dżungli Polonia 1 6:55 Super Dan 7:15 Prognoza pogody 7:20 Cierpieć z miłości 8:10 Top shop 19:00 Cierpieć z miłości 19:40 Prognoza pogody 19:45 Anioł stróż 20:45 Lub czasopisma 20:55 Prognoza pogody 21:00 Ubavi TV 22:45 Zaniedbywana Mężatka 23:00 Polskie foki 23:35 V 7 23:40 News 23:50 Amore TV 0:00 Turbo Sex Hotel 0:10 Erotyczne sensacje 0:30 Top modelki 0:45 Reflex 0:55 Erotyczna giełda 1:10 Eurocast 1:25 Turbo Sex Hotel 1:45 Zaniedbywana Mężatka 2:00 Eurocast 2:30 Foki Ewa 2:40 Oferty towarzyskie 3:00 Turbo Sex Hotel 3:20 Eurocast 3:35 Gry na telefon MTV Polska 6:00 Alarm MTV 7:00 Making The Band 8:00 Penetratorzy 8:30 MTV Dismissed 9:00 Moja własna gwiazda 9:30 Klasa MTV 10:00 MTV Kofeina 11:00 Music non stop 13:00 Audiomix 14:00 MTV Maxxx Hits 15:00 Klasa MTV 15:30 Popcorn 16:00 Co ty na to, tato? 16:30 Moja własna gwiazda 17:00 Date my mom 17:30 Wanna Come In? 18:00 Supersłodkie urodziny 18:30 Diary of The Pussycat Dolls 19:00 The Real World vs Road Rules 19:30 Państwo bardzo młodzi 20:00 Dziewczyny z okładki 20:30 Supersłodkie urodziny 21:00 Celebrity Death Match 21:30 Penetratorzy 22:00 South Park 22:30 Happy Tree Friends 23:00 MTV Player 23:30 Don't kill the Music VH1 Polska 6:00 Espresso 8:00 Rock your baby 9:00 VH1 Pop Charts 10:00 Utrzymanek 11:00 VH1 Cafe 11:30 VH1 Music 12:00 Aerobic 13:00 VH1 Greatest Hits 14:00 VH1 Music 15:00 VH1 Yesterday 16:00 VH1 Pop Charts 17:00 New Look 17:30 Best of charts 18:00 Smells like 90's 19:00 Music for the Masses 20:00 VH1 Legends 21:00 Prosto z okładki 21:30 MTV za kulisami teledysku 22:00 VH1 Yesterday 22:30 Greatest Hits 23:30 VH1 Oldschool 0:30 VH1 Hits 4:00 Chillout VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 9:30 O Co Kaman Short 9:40 Planet VIVA 11:00 Kocha, nie kocha 11:30 Hajsometr 12:00 Parot 12:30 Rendez-Vous 12:40 Hajsometr 13:00 Kocha, nie kocha 13:30 Parot 14:00 Planet VIVA 15:00 In & Out 16:00 VivaSpot 16:30 Shibuya 17:00 Eurotop 17:50 Rendez-Vous 18:00 Parot 18:30 Kocha, nie kocha 19:00 Miesiąc z US5: Big In America 19:30 Hajsometr 20:00 Comet 2007 22:00 Net Charts 22:50 Rendez-Vous 23:00 Łatwa kasa 1:00 Nightrider TVN 24 6:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 6:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 6:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 6:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 11:00 Dzień na żywo: Serwis informacyjny, sport, pogoda 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, sport, pogoda 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, sport, pogoda 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, sport, pogoda 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, sport, pogoda 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, sport, pogoda 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, sport, pogoda 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, sport, pogoda 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, sport, pogoda 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, sport, pogoda 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, sport, pogoda 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, sport, pogoda 16:50 Bilans dnia 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 18:30 Skaner polityczny 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20:00 Kropka nad i 20:20 Polska i świat 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 23:10 Bilans dnia 23:25 Dzień po dniu 0:00 Powtórki: Skrót informacji 0:02 Kropka nad i 0:25 Serwis sportowy 0:30 Skrót informacji 0:32 Supermeteo 0:40 Wydanie drugie poprawione 1:00 Dzień po dniu 1:15 Bilans dnia 1:30 Dzień po dniu 2:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 2:50 Supermeteo 3:00 Szkło kontaktowe 3:55 Serwis sportowy 4:00 Wydanie drugie poprawione 4:20 Supermeteo 4:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 5:20 Supermeteo 5:30 Poranek w TVN 24: Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 5:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda Animal Planet 6:00 Dorastanie ... 7:00 Dzika przyroda Afryki 7:30 Dzika przyroda Afryki 8:00 Rezydencja surykatek 8:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie 9:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston 10:00 Zwierzęcy terapeuci 10:30 Szympans-kosmonauta 11:30 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów 12:00 Krokodyle z Kostaryki 13:00 Szaleni Mike i Mark 14:00 Szympans-kosmonauta 15:00 Dzika przyroda Afryki 15:30 Dzika przyroda Afryki 16:00 Wyprawy Corwina 17:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Phoenix 18:00 Zwierzęcy terapeuci 18:30 Rezydencja surykatek 19:00 Dzika przyroda z Nickiem Bakerem 19:30 Najsprawniejsi zabójcy 20:00 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów 20:30 Rezydencja surykatek 21:00 Na ratunek małpom 21:30 Na ratunek małpom 22:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Phoenix 23:00 Na posterunku 23:30 Początkujący weterynarze 0:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata 0:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata 1:00 Rezydencja surykatek 1:30 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów 2:00 Dzika przyroda z Nickiem Bakerem 2:30 Najsprawniejsi zabójcy 3:00 Szaleni Mike i Mark 4:00 Na ratunek małpom 4:30 Na ratunek małpom 5:00 Wyprawy Corwina Extreme Sports 6:00 High Octane 2006 6:30 Ride Guide Mountain Bike 2006 7:00 Ex Tube 9:00 Streetball Extreme 10:00 Crankworx 10:30 Mobile Skate Park Tour 11:00 Ekstremalne dziewczyny 11:30 Gravity Games 12:30 Gen://ex 13:00 Ride Guide Mountain Bike 2006 13:30 Qashqai Urban Challenge - Kolonia 14:00 Crankworx 14:30 High Octane 2006 15:00 Mobile Skate Park Tour 15:30 Ekstremalne dziewczyny 16:00 Ex Tube 18:00 Pro Bull Riding 2007 19:00 FIM World Motocross 2007 20:00 The Reality of Speed 20:30 FIA European Drag Racing Championships 2 21:00 Pro Bull Riding 2007 22:00 The Ultimate Fighting Championships 23:00 Ex Tube 1:00 Ride Guide Mountain Bike 2006 1:30 FIM World Motocross 2007 2:30 Streetball Extreme 3:30 Gravity Games 4:30 Ekstremalne dziewczyny 5:00 Ride Guide Mountain Bike 2006 5:30 Crankworx Fashion TV 6:00 Tygodnie mody 6:30 Hity sezonu 6:45 Wydarzenia ze świata mody 6:55 F People 7:00 Bielizna 7:30 First Face 7:45 Moda i muzyka 7:55 F People 8:00 Modelki 8:30 Fotografowie mody 8:45 Kolekcje zimowe 8:55 F People 9:00 Tygodnie mody 9:30 Modelki 9:45 Wydarzenia ze świata mody 9:55 F People 10:00 Tendencje w modzie 10:30 Bielizna 10:55 F People 11:00 Stroje plażowe 11:30 Projektanci mody 11:55 F People 12:00 Tygodnie mody 12:30 Fryzury i makijaże 12:45 Modelki 12:55 F People 13:00 Tygodnie mody 13:30 Moda dookoła świata 13:55 F People 14:00 Focus On 14:30 Przeznaczenie mody 14:55 F People 15:00 Tygodnie mody 15:30 Wydarzenia ze świata mody 15:55 F People 16:00 Nagrody Model Awards 16:30 First Face 16:55 F People 17:00 Models Special 17:30 Kolekcje zimowe 17:55 F People 18:00 Projektanci mody 18:30 Fotografowie mody 18:55 F People 19:00 Tygodnie mody 19:30 Fryzury i makijaże 19:45 First Face 19:55 F People 20:00 Models Special 20:30 Stroje plażowe 20:45 Moda i sport 20:55 F People 21:00 Fashion News 21:30 Fotografowie mody 21:45 Moda i film 21:55 F People 22:00 Tygodnie mody 22:30 Modelki 22:45 Stroje plażowe 22:55 F People 23:00 Fashion News 23:30 Tendencje w modzie 23:55 F People 0:00 Midnight Hot 0:50 F Party 1:00 Bielizna 1:30 Modelki 1:45 F Floor 1:55 F Party 2:00 F Hot 2:30 Moda i muzyka 2:55 F Party 3:00 Tygodnie mody 3:30 Fryzury i makijaże 3:55 F Party 4:00 Tygodnie mody 4:30 Fotografowie mody 4:55 F Party 5:00 Tygodnie mody 5:30 Fotografowie mody 5:55 F Party Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci Fi z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VH1 Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Extreme Sports z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fashion TV z 2007 roku